Outline of Ohio history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Ohio. History of Ohio, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Ohio in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Ohio]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Ohio|88 counties of the State of Ohio]] *Indigenous peoples *French colony of la Louisiane, 1699-1763 **French and Indian War, 1754-1763 ***Treaty of Paris of 1763 *British (though predominantly Francophone) Province of Quebec, (1763-1783)-1791 *American Revolutionary War, April 19, 1775 – September 3, 1783 **United States Declaration of Independence, July 4, 1776 **Treaty of Paris, September 3, 1783 **Unorganized territory of the United States, 1783-1787 **Northwest Indian War, 1785-1795 ***Battle of Fallen Timbers, 1794 ***Treaty of Greenville, 1795 *Territory Northwest of the River Ohio, 1787-1803 **The "first forty-eight" found Marietta as the first permanent settlement of the new United States in the Northwest Territory, April 7, 1788 **Connecticut Western Reserve, 1776-1800 *State of Ohio becomes 17th State admitted to the United States of America on March 1, 1803 **War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 ***Battle of Lake Erie, 1813 ***Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 **William Henry Harrison becomes ninth President of the United States on March 4, 1841 **Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 **American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 ***Ohio in the American Civil War ****Morgan's Raid, June 11 – July 26, 1863 **Ulysses S. Grant becomes 18th President of the United States on March 4, 1869 **Rutherford B. Hayes becomes 19th President of the United States on March 4, 1877 **James A. Garfield becomes 20th President of the United States on March 4, 1881 **Benjamin Harrison becomes 23rd President of the United States on March 4, 1889 **William McKinley becomes 25th President of the United States on March 4, 1897 **Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 **William Howard Taft becomes 27th President of the United States on March 4, 1909 **World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 ***United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 **Warren G. Harding becomes 29th President of the United States on March 4, 1921 **World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 ***United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 **Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 **Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 **Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 **Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 **Cuyahoga Valley National Park established on October 11, 2000 **Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 **Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 **Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 History of Ohio, by region History of Ohio, by subject *History of marriage in Ohio See also *United States of America **State of Ohio ***Outline of Ohio *History of the United States **History of Ohio *Category:History of Ohio **commons:Category:History of Ohio Ohio Category:History of Ohio Category:Ohio-related lists